Taming
Animals, like Boar, Mouflon and Auroch can be tamed and domesticated. You need the Animal Husbandry skill in order to tame. Each successful Quell the Beast adds 20 to their Tameness meter. The Tameness number appears as a yellow number similar to damage upon each change. The rope used to tame the animal is then 'in use' by that animal and can not be used to tame another animal until that animal becomes aggressive to you on its own. If you provoke the animal by attacking it again, then you cannot continue to quell it without fleeing to break combat and starting all over. After Tameness reaches 100, the animal will transform before your eyes. You may tame two animals at the same time by dual wielding Ropes. This is, however, rather hard to do, as attempting to tame a second animal in the same herd makes the first hostile to you, and you can not Quell the Beast until the animal would have otherwise attacked. Animals from two different herds, however, are considerably easier to tame. How to Tame The ultimate goal to tame a beast is to fulfill the requirement to use Quell the Beast, which requires: *2 initiative *3 or more combat advantage *0 battle intensity *Equip a rope You can then use Quell the Beast and gain 20 tameness on that particular animal (You need 100 tameness to finish taming). The animal should be following you around after the 1st use of Quell the beast and the battle will be temporarily over. DO NOT ATTACK the animal at this point or you'll lose tameness gained, wait for it to attack you instead (5~15 mins). Repeat the process 5 times to get yourself a domesticated animal. Requirements to tame a beast *Animal Husbandry, you must have this skill in order to use attack, "Quell the beast" *A move that gives you initiate points **Dash! from Valor works **Call down the thunder from Leadership is even better because it works at a range *A move that gives you combat advantage **Seize the Day! from Valor works **Sidestep from Brawling works too *A move to set battle intensity to 0 **Consume the flame from Fire and Ice works See Combat Actions for more moves that would be suitable for taming. *A character that can take 1-2 hits from an animal. You suffer much more hits if you're not using the fence gate trick mentioned in next paragraph. You may increase your survivability by **Boosting your constitution to gain more health, animals do about 60~70 damage for the very first hit with Q10 leather armor and boots **Changing your death/life personal belief to gain health bonus **Having some degree of armor. leather boots, leather armor etc. However, it is not essential. *More than an hour of your time, since you need to do it 5 times and it takes time for the animal to attack you again Fencing the beast # For any animals other than boars, you can do most of your fencing when the animals still aren't aggressive towards you, building a fence around them, usually with signposts (adventure - build fire; use only one branch). # Fence in the whole herd, then fence in a couple beasts for taming separately. You may want the freedom to tame a second beast while you wait for the first one to attack you again -- you will need two ropes to do this. Or you might just want to tame a second one after your first one, so that you have a breeding pair. # You may wish to use the fence gate trick, which traps the animal between a roundpole fence and signposts like this: #: # You can then "cool down" from a move at a safe distance, and you're free to run in and perform your moves at your leisure: #: # Perform the moves you require. You'll want to gain +3 combat advantage, reset intensity to 0, and then use the move Quell the Beast. # At this point, the beast has gained +20 tameness and the battle is over. You may wish to walk a distance away so that the rest of the herd stops being aggressive towards you. Do not break apart the fences you've created. The animal is leashed, but is still wild. # Roughly 10 minutes from now -- but highly variable -- the beast will break its leash and become aggressive again, throwing you into combat. It will do this even if it cannot actually see you or attack you, so long as you are nearby. # You must wait for aggro and quell it 4 more times, so that it becomes 100% tame. Then it will transform into a domesticated animal and you may lead it into its corral. Quoting Jorb: "The prerequisites for using this attack, are as follows: *Full combat advantage. *Less than one (i.e "0") combat intensity *Two initiative points. Once this attack has been successfully performed versus an Aurochs, the beast is quelled, and the aurochs will now follow you around. The aurochs is however not yet tamed. Within the span of about ten minutes, it will try to break its shackles. When this attack comes, you must again quell its beast. If you hit the aurochs, at this point, it will lose some of its tameness. Each quelling of the beast renders 20 tameness points unto it. Once a grand total of 100 tameness points hath been bestowed unto the beast, it willth... Metamorphose! ...into a cow, or a bull. You can now, via right clicking, leash or unleash the cow (or bull), and it will follow you around." After taming an animal, if you need to move it through a river, bring in a raft, board the raft, and right click on the surface of the raft. A lift icon will appear; left click on the animal and it will board the raft. Retrieved from "Rope" See Also 32012323's "Overview of Taming" Category:Content